Fenrir's pack Healer
by LilikFlower141
Summary: Fenrir needed a healer for his pack so he sent Damian to find a good healer but Damian was attacked and saved by Andromenia and her father. Andromenia took Damian back to her house and patched him up, but when a group of rouge werewolves find them and Damian discovers Andromenia is the Healer the pack needed will Andromenia stay or will she run the first chance she gets?


CHAPTER 1

"Dad, why are we going to go to the forest again we already went today and we could get attacked." I watched as my dad didn't slow his pace any as we went deeper into the forest "it is going to be ok Ann. We are not in the werewolf's territory so we won't get attacked." I looked up at my father, he was a tall man but a skinny man he had no muscles he had red hair with freckles all over his face and he wore glasses, my dad looked like any other wizard scientist who studied the unique animals of the wizarding world but since my mother died when I was 5 by awerewolf attack my father has done nothing but focus on werewolf's. "If there are no werewolves then why are we out here in these woods when we could be home in our nice warm beds sleeping?" My dad stopped as I heard a scream of pain somewhere in the forest he pulled out his wand and motioned for me to get behind a tree "I am going to check out what that noise is. I want you to stay here and if you see red sparks then I want you to aparate home right away and pack a bag then aparate to Sidney's house." I nodded as my dad got up and started running in the direction the noise came from. After I couldn't hear my dad anymore I sat my bag down and pulled out my wand and followed my dad. The farther I went west the louder the sound got until I heard my dad talking to someone. "Just let him go and we can talk about this." I heard a mumbled answer then I saw a man come out of nowhere and grab my dad I didn't think about me getting caught all I thought about is my dad. I ran out of the bush I was hiding in "stupefy" I watched as the guy that had some guy pined to a tree get blasted by my spell as I heard my dad get out of the guys grip and start shooting spells at him "Ann get the guy and aparate home!" I looked at my dad and ran over to the guy that had been pinned to the tree by his throat "come on get up we have to go." I put one of the guys arm around my shoulder and helped him up "dad come on!" I couldn't leave my dad "leave me Ann!" I stared at my dad as he lost the upper hand "ANN GO NOW!" I took one last look as I closed my eyes and appirated home.

I laid the man down on the couch as I ran and got the first aid kit "where are you hurt?" the man lifted his shirt to revile cuts all over his body and a huge gash from his left side across his stomach to his right side I started to clean the cuts but I noticed the man was started to pass out "you have to talk to me. You can't pass out. Tell me what your name is." The man groaned as I poured some alcohol on his cuts. "My name is Damien what is your name?" I dapped at his smaller cuts "my name is Andromenia, but everyone calls me Ann." Damien nodded his head "so why were those guys hurting you?" Damien closed his eyes and rested his head on the arm of the couch "I was on a mission from my alpha but as I left the territory I was attacked by the strays, I thought I was going to die until your dad came running into the area I was hoping your dad would be a good fighter but I was wrong I started thinking we were both going to die but then you came charging into the area blasting off spells and I could tell that you had saved my life and your father's life." I nodded as I started to wrap the cuts "I am going to have to stitch up your gash but all the other cuts will heal over time. What was your mission?" Damien leaned as I finished wrapping the cuts up "I was told to find a healer and bit her then bring her back to the pack." I started to get my stitching kit ready "tell me about you pack." I grabbed a needle and put the string threw the little hole "there is only ten of us we are all males and we are all dominate males and our alpha is Fenrir Greyback and our beta is Zevan and that's pretty much all there is to tell you." I stuck the needle in Damien and started stitching his gash together "so your alpha is the most feared werewolf in Britain and he sends you to find a healer." Damien nodded as I laughed "can't the big bad wolf deal with a little paper cut" Damien started laughing "if only you could see what he looks like you wouldn't be saying that" I got up and went into my dad's office and got the picture of the wanted poster of Greyback I went back into the living room "I do know what he looks like and honestly I like the way he looks." Damien raised his eyebrow at me "Greyback is 30 and you're what 13." I shook my head "no I'm 15 and in werewolf society age doesn't matter. I know a lot of stuff about werewolves." Damien nodded his head "I can see that but I have more pressing matters, I need to inform Greyback of my were bout's." I nodded as I walked over to the desk and pulled out a parchment and quill and started writing

_Dear Alpha Greyback,_

_I have Damien in my care he is hurt really back and I have stitched him up but Damien ask that you come to the house. _

_P.S. _

_This parchment has a port key inside of it; it should open after you finished reading this letter._

_Forever and always,_

_Andromenia Roberts _

I folded the letter and opened whitetails cage and tied gave the letter to him "take this to Fenrir Greyback." Whitetail flew out of the open window and into the cool night air.

"Ann, Ann wake up someone is outside." I opened my eyes to see Damien standing over me "why the hell are you off that fucking couch" I sat up as Damien laid on the couch I headed over to the door. I pulled my wand out of my pocket as I opened the door a little I saw a dark shadow come running at the door and slam into the door I fell back onto the ground as the door flew open. Five men stepped into the foyer I recognized four of those guys as the guys from the clearing were I had left my dad. "Well hello there gorgeous" I backed away from the guy that had moved to crouch next to me "aw don't play hard to get girl." The guy grabbed my wrist as I tried to crawl away "don't try to run" the guy pulled me to my feet as I kicked him in the groan and ran into the living room where Damien was standing up with a lamp in his hand "Ann who's there?" I ran over to him and ushered him into the hallway and up the stairs as I looked back into the living room I saw the guys come walking into the living room. I ran up the stairs and into my room were Damien was sitting on my bed "there the guys from the clearing. What are we going to do Damien?" Damien pulled me into a hug "wait didn't your dad stay behind at the clearing?" I nodded I could feel my eyes start to water "he was killed wasn't he." I started crying knowing that I was never going to see my dad again. "You are such a naughty girl running off like that girl and o look you have your boyfriend with you well now he can watch you get bite." Damien stood up and stood in front of me "you are not going to touch her." The guy moved out of the door way and walked into the room closing the door behind him "I am going to touch her anywhere and everywhere I want and there is nothing you can do about it." Damien pulled me up and into his arms as the guy started to come closer I moved to stand in front of Damien not wanting him to get hurt again "why are you here." The guy pulled out a knife "well your father was so kind to give me your address before his untimely death but if it makes you feel better I will cut your clothes off with the same knife I used to kill your father." I couldn't hold back my tears as I heard that my father was dead. I heard someone move but didn't know who moved until I was ripped from Damien's arms as the guy pulled me into the hall way "don't come any closer or you will regret it." Damien stayed where he was "now that I have the girl all to myself" I felt the guys hot breath on my neck as his lips brushed my shoulder "don't do this Gordian." Gordian looked at Damien "I am glad that my brother has remembered my name." Damien took a step closer "I told you don't take a step closer." With that said Gordian sank his teeth into my shoulder "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Damien ran at us as Gordian threw me against the wall I grabbed my shoulder as the blood was flowing out of the bite mark Damien came over to me and helped me to my feet. "My pack is here it is going to be ok I promise." Damien pulled me into his arms as I heard people coming up the stairs "Damien what are you doing up here? Who is that?" Damien stood up and helped me up "this is Andromenia and the guys that attacked me killed her father and came to here. Gordian bit her" I heard someone move closer to us, I grabbed onto Damien not wanting to be ripped out of his arms "what do you want to do with her then." I tried to blink my tears away to see the man who was talking "she could be our new healer she knows a lot about healing." I whipped my eyes to see Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was huge he was muscular and he had piercing blue eyes with blond hair. "Ok but she is your responsibility." Damien nodded "do you hear that Ann you are going to come live with us you have new family now." I nodded as Damien started to lick my bite mark. "Come on Damien let's get back to the clearing."

I woke up inside a cave "w-where am I?" I heard something move and looked up to see Damien standing over me "are you alright?" I nodded as I felt a horrible pain in my neck "m-my neck hurts really bad." I grabbed my neck as Darien leaned down to look at it "yea I know Gordian wasn't gentle when he turned you." my eyes got huge as I tried to get out of Damien's grip "Ann stop thrashing around. You are still weak from the bit." I kept trying to get out of Damien's grip until I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and lift me up and put me on the bed of furs. "Sit and do not move let Damien look at you." I looked up to see Fenrir Greyback sitting next to me reading some sheet of paper. I leaned away from him "he isn't going to bite." I quickly looked at Damien as I scooted away from Fenrir "poor choice of words Damien now look at her and leave." Damien nodded as he crawled over to me "now Ann I know this is going to be a big shock to you but yesterday night when those men attacked your house one of them bit you and turned you into a werewolf and now you are a part of this pack. Is there any questions?" I racked threw my brain trying to think of a question "where am I?" Damien looked at Fenrir as the man gave a nod to tell Damien he could tell me "well you are in Fenrir's cave, were you will be staying until you are healed." I nodded as Damien stood up and started walking away "wait where are you going?" Damien looked at me then Fenrir "I have other work I have to do, stay in the bed until Fenrir or I say you can get up." With that said Damien left me alone with Fenrir Greyback. I sat there in silence while Fenrir read some papers "can I get up." I looked at Fenrir to see if he would answer my question "no. now go to sleep you need your rest." I opened my mouth to say something when Fenrir pushed me down on the bed and blew out the candle in the cave. I finally gave up as I heard Fenrir fall asleep.

"Keep your voice down or you will wake her up."

"ok, but what do you mean you are going to mate with her, you told me to find a healer not your mate." I could tell from the voice that Damien and Fenrir were having an argument. "You did your job, you found a healer but she happens to be my mate. Why do you not want me to mate with her do you wish to mate with her?"

"N-no my alpha I don't wish to. It is just she brought me back from deaths door and I saw the way those men looked at her, Gordian was going to claim her until he got bored then he was going to kill her."

"How do you know this?"

"Gordian had done that with all the other mates he has had. I didn't want that to happen to her, when she was nursing me I learned a lot about her. Ann is sweet and if is going to be mated to someone I want her to be with someone who will cherish her and love her." There was a long pause then I heard Fenrir get up "fine I will make her fall in love with me before I mate with her but that does not mean other males can go after her." I heard the two males move out of the cave as I opened my eyes. I looked to make sure that they couldn't see me as I got up and crawled to the edge of the bed of furs, I slowly stood up it felt like all the blood left my head as I almost fell backwards. After steadying myself I took a couple of unsteady steps until I got the hang of walking again. I walked around the cave to make sure I didn't fall or anything but once I was sure I could walk properly I walked out of the cave. "Andromenia what in the hell are you doing of that cave." I turned to see Damien walking to me without thinking I took off running. I didn't know where I was running to until I ran into Fenrir who was sitting in the middle of the big clearing. "Why are you out of the cave?" I looked up at Fenrir "I got bored and wanted to see what was outside of the cave." Fenrir shoot his head as I tried to get up from his lap when Damien came stalking up "why the hell did you fucking run from me!" I grabbed onto Fenrir's jacket as Damien tried to grabbed me "let go!" I started kicking at Damien as I tried getting farther into Fenrir's lap "Let me go! I don't wanna go back into the cave!" Damien tried to grab my hand but I bit down on his knuckles "OW! Don't bit!" I tried to get a better grip on Fenrir when Damien grabbed me and pulled me off of Fenrir as I started screaming.. "Damien let her go!" Damien released his hold on me as I crawled to Fenrir and rapped my arms around his arm and snuggled close to him as Fenrir ran his other hand threw my hair. "Um… alpha what are we going to do about the lone wolves around our territory?" I looked up to see four big males sitting in front of Fenrir as Fenrir pulled me into his lap and started playing with my hair "we do nothing yet." I rested my head on Fenrir's chest hearing his heart beat "Fenrir can I go find my father body please?" I looked up at Fenrir as he gave me a stern look but his look softened "do you know where he is?" I nodded as Fenrir gave a nod dismissing the other males "yes, but I would have to start from my house then go from there and while I am at my house I could get clothes for me." Fenrir ran his hand threw my hand as he thought "ok, but I will go with you when do you want to leave." I jumped out of Fenrir's lap and hugged him "thank you so much! We can leave right now, come on I am going to have to aparate us to my house." Fenrir stood up and pulled me close to him as I appirated away to my house.

We landed in the living room where I had healed Damien. "Can you wait here while I get my clothes and stuff or no?" Fenrir shook his head no as I heard a noise come from up stairs, I could tell Fenrir heard the noise to as I felt Fenrir tighten his hold on me "do you know of anyone that is suppose to come over today?" I tried to think of anyone who would visit my dad me. "Yes, there is a couple can I go look and see if it is one of them?" Fenrir shook his head no in a hurry "we will go see together but I go first and you stay behind me." I nodded as Fenrir started toward the stairs as I followed close behind him Fenrir stopped just outside my door were I heard someone move around in the room. It all happened so fast as Fenrir burst through the door and grabbed the person in the room. "Who are you!?" I looked at the person Fenrir had pinned in his arms "Aunt Sidney what are you doing here?" Fenrir let Sidney go, knowing that I knew her "Ann I am so glad you are safe. I saw that man outside your door and I smelled your blood and I saw blood in the man's mouth, I was afraid that you were turned into those beast and taken away." Sidney threw her arms around me "I am fine Aunt Sid but I was bitten and now I am a werewolf." Sidney pushed me away from her as she pulled out her wand "how did this happen? Where is your father? Is he a beast to?" I put my hands up to make sure Sidney didn't have a reason to curse me. "there was a werewolf who was being attacked by other werewolves and my dad tried to save the werewolf's life but my dad died but I took the injured werewolf here and those other wolfs followed me here and I got bit." Sidney seemed to except my answer because she put her wand away "I am so sorry you lost your father. He did just like your mother did." I took a step toward Sidney "how did my mother die?" Sidney sighed and sat on my bed "it was a dark night but your father and mother wanted to take you with them into the woods I begged them to wait until tomorrow night to go but they refused saying that that was the only night that they could get what they needed. When they were in the woods a lone wolf was traveling threw and picked up on your sent and went to investigate but when the wolf came close enough he could see you, he saw your parents had their back turned to you while you sat in the small clearing playing with some flowers. The wolf I guess wanted to mate with you or eat you because he came running out of the trees and grabbed you and ran, your parents ran after him determined to get you back but the wolf wasn't a lone wolf he had a pack and he ran to his pack. The alpha of the pack tried to talk to your parents but your mother wouldn't talk to him she just screamed and demanded they give you back but the alpha refused saying you were his and he would have you when you were old enough. Your father said that the alpha could put a claim on you but not turn you and when you were old enough you could be bit and go live with him, the alpha agreed but your mother got furious that your father did that and she tried to kill the alpha but the other wolfs tore her apart before she could." I stared at Sidney not wanting to believe what I heard. "That is where you weird birth mark came from. With that mark the alpha can track you down, it does not matter where you are he can still find you." I shook my head wanting to forget everything I just heard "where is the mark?" I could tell from Fenrir's tone that he was upset "it is on my shoulder. Fenrir grabbed my arm and pulled my shirt down just enough to reveal my mark "when do you turn 16?"

"Today actually but what does that have to do with anything?" I looked at Fenrir then at Sidney "the alpha will come get you today and we have to go back to the pack now." Fenrir grabbed my arm and appirated back to the clearing. "what is going on Fenrir you never explained anything." Fenrir kept walking ignoring my questions "Fenrir Greyback stop walking and answer me now or I will run away." Fenrir stopped and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him "you will do no such things and I will answer your questions when we get back to the rest of the pack do I make myself clear or do I have to drag you back to the clearing?" I stared at him, I was starting to get a little nerves and scared "I-I understand" Fenrir started walking back to the clearing with me in tow behind him. "Alpha your back early, did everything go ok?" Damien came walking up to see why I didn't have any clothes or my father's dead body. "Zevan make sure everyone is in fighting condition." Zevan nodded and started to gather everyone up "um… alpha if you don't mind me asking why are we getting ready to fight?" I looked at Fenrir as he looked at Damien "we are going to get attacked and I want to make sure they don't get what they came for now go see Zevan so he can say if you can fight or not." Damien nodded and left to find Zevan "what am I going to be doing Fenrir?" I looked up at Fenrir as he put his hand on my shoulder "you will be with me so I can keep you safe and make sure they don't take you." I nodded as Fenrir walked off to check everything else. "Wow, I have never seen the alpha act that way to anyone before." I spun around to see this short man behind me "um… who are you?" the man stepped closer and stuck his hand out "I'm louse but you can call me Lou like everyone else does so what is your name gorgeous?" I nodded as I took his hand "Andromenia but everyone calls me Ann but Fenrir won't call me Ann he is set on calling me Andromenia." Louse smiled at me "he calls you that because he knows no one else calls you that and it is a custom in courting that you call the girl by her full name." I gave Louse a weird look "what's courting? Is it were a man gives this person gifts and if that person accepts the gifts then they are saying they want the man to keep courting her or something like that then after the courting is over they get married?" Louse nodded as he smiled at me again "come Ann we must go find Fenrir I am sure he will want you close." I followed Louse over to where Fenrir was talking with Damien and all the other males of the pack. "Fenrir what is going to happen?" Fenrir took my hand and led me away from the rest of the group "the man is going to come and try to take you but I won't let him, you apart of my pack now you are family now and we take care of our family." I nodded not knowing what man he was talking about "Alpha someone is in our territory!" I looked up to see Louse running over to us Fenrir pulled me over to Damien. "Watch her and if shit starts hitting the fan you protect her at all cost." Damien gave a quick nod as he took hold of my hand and lead me over to the edge of the clearing and sat down pulling me with him as a group of scary looking men walked out of the tree line. "So this is where my young mate lives now?" Fenrir walked up to the guy who was surveying the clearing, "what do you think you are doing in my territory Riddle?!" Fenrir stood straighter as the man tried to tower over Fenrir but was unsuccessful "I am here to collect my young mate who lives here." The man looked around Fenrir and spotted me as Damien tried to block me so the man couldn't see me. "Ah there she is." The man took a step forward when Fenrir blocked his path "you are not going anywhere near her." the man glared at Fenrir "it would be wise to move and let me claim what is mine." Fenrir shook his head as he pushed the man back "that's not going to happen, now get out of my territory" the man backed up and let out a howl as a lot of men came out of the woods surrounding the clearing,


End file.
